


College Days: The Costume

by samizee



Category: IT (Movies - Muschietti), IT - Stephen King
Genre: Aged-Up Character(s), Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Alternate Universe - College/University, Bisexual Richie Tozier, Bottom Eddie Kaspbrak, College, Gay Eddie Kaspbrak, M/M, Post-Canon, Post-IT (2017), The Losers all left that shitty town, The Losers killed IT on the first encounter, The Losers somehow all got in the same University and it is unrealistic as fuck but I don't care, Theatre Major!Eddie, Theatre Major!Richie, Top Richie Tozier, no one forgets
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-13
Updated: 2020-04-13
Packaged: 2021-03-01 18:29:35
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,081
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23621605
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/samizee/pseuds/samizee
Summary: Eddie sees Richie in a skirt. Eddie is super gay.(This is part of series of fics taking place in one universe that focus on Reddie in college along with the other Losers)
Relationships: Eddie Kaspbrak/Richie Tozier
Comments: 3
Kudos: 119





	College Days: The Costume

**Author's Note:**

> Canon Divergent from the first movie where the kids defeated Pennywise during the first encounter, killing him for good. The Losers are out of Derry in College but their memories are still intact. I might make this universe into a series. This story focuses on Richie and Eddie but all the other Losers are here because they go to the same school. 
> 
> Please be warned that this fic features explicit sexual content between college students. Though both of then are of age (19 years old).There’s also Minor blasphemy in the middle of the story. 
> 
> Also I don’t know how colleges work in the states so I’m sorry if this is unrealistic. This is basically a fic without plot that is pretending it has a plot kind of thing.
> 
> And this story isn’t beta’d so I apologise for any typos or grammatical errors.

They’ve been doing the scene for over two hours and Eddie’s getting tired of it. Professor Hidgins, their Theatre teacher and the _actual Director of the Play,_ had to leave in the middle of rehearsal.

Of course that was when Emily decided to put herself in charge until their professor comes back. Emily was the lead of this play and that had more to do with the fact that she’s a Senior and very little to do with the fact that she’s actually fit for the role. At least, in Eddie’s opinion.

Okay, there’s no sugar coating it, Eddie does not like her. 

There’s plenty of reasons why, a lot of them can be vouched by almost every freaking person in their class, but at the moment all of those are getting backtracked by one huge thing that is happening right now.

She won’t stop touching his boyfriend.

“I think you need to work on the step more, ‘ _Chee_.” Emily coos, hand squeezing, Riche’s shoulder. Eddie wants to rip that over sprayed hair off her head.

“We’re wasting our time on one scene” Eddie speaks, not bothering to hide the disdain in his voice. “when we could have done something more productive with our time.”

The blonde, who was still hanging off Richie, ‘ t ~~he fuck!?~~ scoffs. “Well, gee Edward. I didn’t know Sophomores could speak out of turn like that.”

Eddie is about to retort when another student, Rose, steps in. Rose is in the same level as Emily but she is leagues a better person. Somehow the two of them are _best friends_ , which is something Eddie doesn’t really get.

How could two people who are so different be so close? 

“Maybe we should focus on something else” Rose walks on stage, pulling Emily away from Richie. “I hear the costumes are ready! We can try them all out and see if Lindsay needs to make any alterations!”

Eddie watches the two, a look crosses Emily’s face before she rolls her eyes and let herself be lead off the stage. “We’re doing costumes fitting, people! Everyone follow me backstage!”

The rest of the students follow except for Richie and Eddie, the couple sitting on the edge of the stage. Well, Eddie was sitting, Richie is on his lap.

“I know we have, like, an hour left of rehearsal. But can we ditch?” Eddie asks, fingers playing with Richie’s hair. “I just got a text from Mike and he says everyone is already done with their classes and they’re all hanging out at Tony’s Cafe.”

“Hmm that is tempting.” Richie responds. “But I think we should stay until we’re dismissed. We don’t want Prof H to get on our asses about cutting rehearsals.”

Eddie purses his lips, despondent. He knew Richie is right. While Henry Hidgins is a pretty cool teacher, the guy is really dedicated to his musicals and if he sees anyone not taking rehearsals seriously he would go off on them, and he really doesn’t wanna be at the end of Hidgens dramatics, God forbid the Professor does another full blown musical performance to get his point across. 

Eddie lets out a breath “Fine. We’ll stay ‘til after rehearsal.”

“Cool” Richie grins up at him before puckering lips and making loud smacking noises. “now get over here and kiss me, Spag-Eddie”

Eddie rolls his eyes but unable to fight the smile coming to his lips as he leans forward to kiss his boyfriend.

Richie moves, adjusting his body in a sitting position, so he can grab the back of Eddie’s head. Eddie moves to cup Richie’s face but the older teen grabs the hand, quickly pinning it in place between them. The gesture sends a shiver down his spine, he breathes a sigh against Richie’s lips, letting Richie push him on the stage.

“um..guys?”

Richie reluctantly pulls away and Eddie has to fight back the whine threatening to escape him.

“You’re really good at cock-blocking aren’t you, Byers?” Richie comments without any real heat in his tone.

Eddie turns and sees his roommate and the play’s assigned set designer. “Hey, Will. What’s up?”

“Lindsay’s been wondering where you guys are.” the other sophomore responds. “She says you’re the only ones who haven’t had their costume fitting yet.”

“Okay, we’ll be right there” Eddie answers earning an unimpressed look from his roommate.

“I know you guys are gonna wait for me to leave so you can keep making out.”

“Just give us five minutes” Richie requests, latching his lips on Eddie’s exposed shoulder. Eddie immediately tilts his head back to give him more access.

“You guys know the next person who’s gonna be looking for you is Emily, right?” Will gives them a pointed look. “do you really want to deal with her again?”

“Ugh. Fiiinne”

\---------------------------------

Eddie’s costume fits just fine, it was a little loose on some places because of his lithe figure but it was nothing a few alterations couldn’t fix. 

Lindsay was in the middle of explaining something when she gets interrupted by the rest of the cast and crew making wolf whistles and whooping noises. Eddie looks up to see what the commotion was about and he stops.

Richie was standing in the middle of all the attention and he was wearing a skirt.

The skirt was dark blue to match the blazer Richie was sporting, pleaded, and it was really, really short. Obscenely short, like the costume designer ran out of fabric and didn’t give enough crap to go and get more.

Okay so Eddie knew that Richie would be wearing a skirt, since his boyfriend was playing a girl in the play, but he didn’t know that he would look like _that_. 

Eddie focuses on Richie’s long legs, the older teen’s thighs barely covered by the costume, and he’s sure all the blood just went straight to his dick. Thankfully, Lindsay had already move on from fixing his costume to fawn over her other work and how good it fits on Richie. 

“So what do you think, babe?” Richie asks, walking over to where Eddie was standing. “Does this outfit make me look fat?” he asks in an exaggerated female voice. 

Eddie reaches out to fiddle with the hem of Richie’s skirt, fingers carefully playing with the fabric. He looks up at Richie and gives him a look he knows the taller boy would be able to read in a single glance. “I _hate_ it.” Eddie murmurs in the softest voice he could muster.

A grin spreads on Richie’s lips, “Got it, babe.”

\--------------------------------------------------

Eddie is sure that after all the crap he and his friends went through as kids, the universe decided to finally cut him some slack. Why else would it have been so easy to convince Lindsay to let Richie bring his costume back to his dorm so he and Eddie could “show their friends.”

Of course they were planning to show the other Losers later. But for now they have other pressing matters to attend to. 

“Fuck, baby.” Richie groans, fingers digging around Eddie’s waist. 

Eddie lets out a whine as he slides against Richie’s lap, his pants are undone and Riche’s skirt had been hiked up and they could feel each other’s hardness through the fabric of their underwear.

“Please” The word spills form Eddie’s lips over and over as he quicken his pace, the movement becoming more and more desperate. 

“Okay, baby, okay.” Richie leans forward to kiss the boy above him, “How do you want me, hmm? You wanna keep riding me like this and let my dick slide inside you?” he pulls Eddie’s hips forward so their crotch would slide against each other, earning a moan from the shorter boy. “Or do you want to get on your knees for me? Or–”

“On my knees!” Eddie is quick to answer. “Please.” 

Eddie barely blinked when Richie lifts him up (he fucking love how strong Richie is) and tosses him on the bed. He gets on position, almost on instinct, and Richie hovers over him, the older boy’s fingers ghosting over his skin.

“So what is it about the skirt, huh?” Richie asks, lips brushing against Eddie’s lower back.

“Your legs.” Eddie gasps out when Richie bites his ass cheeks, “ Fuck, your legs. And–and the fact that you can just lift your skirt up and I’ll have access to your cock” 

“Maybe I should wear this more often.” Richie comments, his tone teasing, Eddie hears the sound of a cap being taken off. He knows what’s coming. “Maybe I could ask Bev to sew some skirts for me and have me wear them all the time.” He feels Richie spread him open, “You could get on your knees for me and go under the skirt so you can take my cock in your mouth.” Eddie gasps, both from Richie’s words and the finger slicking his hole with lube. “Would you like that?” 

“Yes!Yes!Yes! Anything! Anything you give me. I want it!” Eddie sobs pushing back into Richie’s fingers. “Always! Always! _Always_!” 

“You’re so good for me, babe.” Richie amends, tone soft and edging with something that sends electricity through out Eddie’s body. 

He only lets out a whine in response, ass clenching around Richie’s fingers. There were three in him now, long and thick and stretching him open.

“You’re gonna need to breathe for me, baby.” Richie whispers, lips against the crook of his neck.

Eddie lets out a gasp unaware he was holding his breath in the first place.

He feels Richie’s hand on him again and then finally.

_Finally._

_“_ Yes _”_ Eddie hisses, feeling Richie’s dick push into him. “Fuck, yes. _God_.” 

“God ain’t here with ya, babe.” Richie laughs as his cock sinks deeper into him. “I’m pretty sure he has nothing to do with this..so maybe you wanna start acknowledging who’s really making you feel good.” the next thrust is harder. “unless you want me to stop…” 

“Richie” Eddie chokes out. “Please”

“There we go” Richie grips on Eddie’s waist, pulling the other into him in time with his thrusts. “That’s what I love about you, Eds” he leans forward, lips close to Eddie’s ear. “ _You’re a good listener_.” 

Eddie curses and moans and sobs out Richie’s name again and again and again. All coherent thoughts leaving his brain.

Now, nothing else matters, not the sound of the bed creaking under their movements, not the low humming from the air conditioner, or the afternoon glow seeping through the windows.

Nothing else matters but Richie. 

Richie’s hands on him, Richie’s lips, teeth and tongue all over him.

And Richie’s cock buried inside him, fucking him hard and deep and so , so good. 

He lets out a high pitched moan when he feels Richie’s finger’s wrap around his cock and it only takes a few, hard, strokes before he’s whimpering and spilling into Richie’s hand, his orgasm shooting through him like fire burning his skin.

He barely catches his breath when he feels the older boy start ramming into him harder and faster as Richie chases his own orgasm.

Eddie lets out a choke gasps, fingers digging on the sheets underneath him, clinging on something to keep him from collapsing. He feels his boyfriend’s cock twitch inside him and Richie is quickly pulling out, cursing and groaning out Eddie’s name. 

Once the couple came down from the high of their orgasms, and Eddie was able to stand again, he decides to take a quick shower and change his clothes.

 _And_ since this was Richie’s dorm room, Eddie would have to make do with wearing his boyfriend’s clothes that happens to smell like his boyfriend. 

Oh well.

“Aw shit.” Richie curses, causing Eddie to turn his attention on him. “Yeah, Lindsay’s gonna kill us.” the taller teen holds up the very much ruined skirt, the fabric covered in..well, no one’s gonna believe it was orange juice.

“Oh shit!” Eddie panics. “What the hell are we gonna do?!”

“Don’t worry! I’m sure Bevy will help us.” Richie assures, already digging for his phone. 

Eddie watches as Richie dials Beverly’s number.

“Hey, Bev.” Richie speaks and Eddie listens in intently. “Listen, Eddie and I need a favour and, please for the love of God, do not laugh.” a pause. “How..how do you wash off cum on a skirt?” Richie heaves a sigh before pulling the phone away from his ear.

Their friend’s loud and amused laughter rings through the whole room.


End file.
